


extra training

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Kinktober 2016, Nipple Play, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Aw, come on! As your prince and boyfriend, I insist! You can afford to relax for one night, I'm sure," Shiro said, trying to convince her. "Hey, what if we practice something while we relax?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 14, sensory deprivation!

Caeldori trudged into the room, collapsing onto the bed with a sigh. 

"Oh, that's a big one! You alright, Caeldori?" Shiro asked, from his seat at the desk. The Hoshidan prince had been lazily flipping through a text Siegbert insisted he read, trying to kill time until Caeldori was done with her patrol shift. 

"Just tired, I'll be alright," Caeldori said, lifting her head slightly, to look at Shiro. "It was a very busy day today."

"You work too hard, Caeldori! For the rest of the night, you and I are relaxing!" Shiro insisted, getting up and walking over to the bed. He seated himself next to her, and began stroking her back. 

"Thanks, Shiro, but I've still got some practicing to get in before we turn in for the night," Caeldori said. "I was just laying down for a moment, and checking in with you."

"Aw, come on! As your prince and boyfriend, I insist! You can afford to relax for one night, I'm sure," Shiro said, trying to convince her. "Hey, what if we practice something while we relax?"

"Hm? Now how would we do that?" Caeldori asked, stretching out as Shiro stroked her back. The prince stopped, however, and lifted his hands to his head, removing the cloth tied around his head. 

"Well, I thought I could blindfold you, and we would hone your other senses!" Shiro said, explaining his idea. 

"That's...a strange sort of training. What would we do while I was blind, anyway?" Caeldori asked. 

"Oh...well, I'm not sure! Why don't we just go with the flow, see what happens?" Shiro said, not sure why he was fighting for this so hard. "I mean, I also want you to relax, so I can think of a few things."

"Okay, Shiro. You win, what do you want me to do?" Caeldori asked. 

"Come sit in my lap, and I'll get the blindfold tied. And I can give you a massage! That'll relax you and let you build up your sense of touch!" Shiro said, excited. Caeldori sat up, and worked her way into his lap, leaning forward to give him room to work. He tied the black fabric over her eyes, blinding her completely. Caeldori tensed immediately, missing her sight as soon as it was taken. 

"This...definitely feels weird," she said, but as she felt Shiro's hands moving to her back, caressing and massaging her, she began to relax. It was strange, being blind while he touched her, yet the sensation did seem to be stronger than it had been before. She eased back, into the prince's touch, and sighed happily. Caeldori couldn't deny that she was enjoying this, growing more relaxed by the second, but as she grew more and more comfortable, she began to feel a stirring beneath her. 

Shiro couldn't help himself. Having Caeldori on his lap, touching her back in such a sensual way, he was growing aroused. For some reason, knowing she was blindfolded only made that feeling worse. Better? Better, yet harder to fight. "Relaxing yet?" he asked, trying to distract himself. 

"Oh, yes," Caeldori said. "But it...doesn't seem like you are."

At his girlfriend's teasing, Shiro froze. Of course she could feel his arousal, it would be pressing up against her. But to have her call him on it so simply was surprising. And thrilling.

"Hey, I can't help it!" he said, "I've got a beautiful woman on my lap, relaxing all over me!"

"I think I could be a little more relaxed," Caeldori said simply. 

"Oh?" Shiro asked, hoping she meant what he thought. 

"Yes, I'm still in my clothes after all!" Caeldori said, and Shiro was thrilled. 

"Oh, don't worry, I'll help you out with that!" the prince said, and he began working loose the ties that held her tunic in place. He worked quickly, loosening the fabric enough to pull it off over her head, leaving her in only her small-clothes. Shiro ran his hands over her now-bare back, slipping them down to her hips, taking hold of her, and rocking his hips slightly, unable to keep himself from grinding against her. 

"Feels like you need to do some relaxing too, Shiro," Caeldori teased, as she felt his erection rubbing against her. "Maybe even more than I do!"

"Haha, you might be right about that, Caeldori," Shiro said. "But I think we'll both be relaxed by the end of this."

"Really?" Caeldori asked, then squeaked in surprise as Shiro lifted her off of him, laying her back on the bed. With her eyes covered, she had no idea where the prince stood, or what he might so. She felt her heart hammering in her chest, excited by whatever he might do. When she finally felt his hands on her, she jumped in surprise. 

Shiro chuckled, and wondered why blindfolding his girlfriend was doing such a number on him, but the prince was definitely not planning on complaining any time soon. Instead, he ran his hands along Caeldori's body, slowly tracing his way to the swell of her breasts, slight as it might be. He slipped his hands beneath the fabric of her brassiere, feeling the flesh beneath. Caeldori whimpered at his touch, her nipples rising as he caressed them.

The prince then withdrew his hand, worrying Caeldori as she could not see his reason. Yet as Shiro's hands began working their way beneath her back, then worked the clasp of her bra free, she helped him to wiggle the cloth off of her, unable to see his reaction to her now bare chest. She lay expectantly, sure that Shiro's touch on her breast was imminent. But it didn't come. She waited, and waited, expecting his fingers. Instead, something wet and warm covered one nipple, then she felt what could only be his tongue working circles around her. 

It was so unexpected, she couldn't help but cry out. Her cry was answered by a moan from Shiro, which drove her crazy with the way his mouth rested on her breast. Gods, he wanted her so badly. Unable to hold back any longer, the prince used his free hand to yank her panties down, leaving her completely undressed. He then slipped a finger inside, feeling how wet she was, how ready. 

"Feeling relaxed yet?" Shiro asked. 

"No, not yet. You're...you're just driving me crazy," she admitted. 

"Well, things have gotta get worse before they get better!" Shiro said nonchalantly, slipping his free hand up to her breast, teasing her nipple as as she squirmed under his touch. 

Each of these sensations was a complete surprise to Caeldori, who could only try to predict what Shiro would do. Even when her guess was correct, though, the touch still came as a shock, and Caeldori knew she had to have grown incredibly wet. There was simply no way to distract herself with her eyes covered, her only choice to lose herself in the pleasure she felt. 

Shiro explored her wetness, while Caeldori wriggled from his touch. It was so warm, so inviting, Shiro didn't think he could wait much longer. He was achingly hard, trying to make her feel as good as possible before he stopped. Yet, finally, he found he could last no longer. 

She felt his fingers withdraw, only to be replaced by something larger. Something that could only be Shiro's cock. She whimpered as the prince rubbed his tip against her, teasing her mercilessly, getting her to a point where she almost had to take things into her own hands, whether she could see or not. Gripping the sheets, Caeldori rolled her hips forward, pressing herself onto Shiro's cock. 

The simple motion couldn't move her that far, yet it was enough to press his tip inside of her. At the feeling of penetration, when she had been teased so mercilessly, Caeldori moaned softly. Shiro then thrusted into her, finishing what the pegasus knight started. It felt so much more intense, with her vision taken, with nothing to focus on but the feelings of Shiro above her, inside her. Caeldori missed being able to look up at her lover, to gaze into his eyes as he fucked her, but the added pleasure she felt more than made up for it.

Meanwhile, Shiro was enjoying the faces the blindfolded girl was making even more than usual. He always loved seeing the reserved girl show so much emotion when she lost herself in her pleasure, but it seemed that losing her sight made her less self-conscious, as if she'd couldn't imagine her expression being visible when she herself was blind. Her mouth was open wide, face a bright red, and each thrust brought a needy moan out of her. Shiro brought one hand up, sticking two fingers into her open mouth. 

The sudden insertion thrilled Caeldori, who immediately began sucking on his fingers, focusing on that sensation. She tried to last just a little bit longer as he thrusted in and out of her. In the end, she lasted longer than her lover. With no change in pace, no sound to warn her, Shiro came, thrusting into her deeply as his seed shot into her, the hot come filling her with a wet heat. Despite her best efforts, the shock of that feeling, and the realization of what it meant, caused Caeldori to grind her hips frantically, shoving herself against her lover and driving her to her own climax. 

The pegasus knight came, crying out much more loudly than usual, her back arching up off the bed as her pleasure blocked out everything else. When she finally came down, Shiro had made no move to pull out of her, as if he never wanted their union to end. 

"Shiro?" she asked, finally. "I...well, I'm definitely relaxed now."

"Yeah? That's great!" the prince answered, still collapsed on top her of. "What do you say we sleep like this?"

Though she couldn't see the grin on Shiro's face, she knew he must be enjoying being so close with her, buried within her even though they were finished. What could it hurt? Besides, she felt so very tired now, and wanted nothing more than to sleep with her lover. 

Neither of them made any move to take the blindfold off, as they drifted off to sleep. Caeldori knew Shiro would likely capitalize on that when they woke, and she felt a shiver of excitement at the prospect.


End file.
